sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Wayne Allwine
| death_date = | birth_place = Glendale, California, U.S. | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | resting_place = Forest Lawn Memorial Park, Glendale | occupation = Voice actor, sound effects editor, foley artist | known_for = Voice of Mickey Mouse | nationality = American | years_active = 1977–2009 | spouse = | children = 4 | awards = Emmy Award (1986) Disney Legend Award (2008) }} Wayne Anthony Allwine (February 7, 1947 – May 18, 2009) was an American voice actor, sound effects editor and foley artist for The Walt Disney Company. He was best remembered as the voice of Mickey Mouse for 32 years, narrowly the longest to date, and was married to voice actress Russi Taylor, who has voiced Minnie Mouse since 1986. He died on May 18, 2009 of complications caused by diabetes. Early life Allwine was born in Glendale, California on February 7, 1947. In 1966, Allwine started work in the mailing room at the Disney studios, before working in the sound effects department under Jimmy MacDonald. Career After auditioning for the role, Allwine became the voice of Mickey Mouse from 1977 until his death in 2009. He succeeded MacDonald, who in 1947 had taken over from Walt Disney himself, who had performed the role since 1928 as well as supplying Mickey's voice for animated portions of the original The Mickey Mouse Club television show (ABC-TV, 1955–59). Allwine's first appearance as Mickey was voicing the animated lead-ins for The New Mickey Mouse Club in 1977. His first appearance as Mickey for a theatrical release was in the 1983 featurette Mickey's Christmas Carol. In the same film, he voiced a Santa Claus on the street appealing for charity donations at the start of the movie, Moley (who appears with Ratty) "collecting for the poor", and one of the two weasel undertakers in the Christmas future scene. He also starred in films such as The Great Mouse Detective (1986), Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988), The Prince and the Pauper (1990) and Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004), and the TV series Mickey Mouse Works (1999–2000), Disney's House of Mouse (2001–2003) and Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006–2009). He has provided Mickey's voice in the popular Kingdom Hearts series of video games prior to Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, which was done in collaboration with Japanese video game company Square Enix. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, which was the last game that used his voice (mainly with Mickey as a playable character in Mission Mode), would leave a message in his memory as the game was released in North America several months after his death. In addition to his voice work, Allwine had also been a sound effects editor on Disney films and TV shows including Splash (1984) and Three Men and a Baby (1987); as well as Innerspace (1987), Alien Nation (1988) and Star Trek V: The Final Frontier for other studios. He played rhythm guitar for the band Davie Allan & the Arrows, including on the 1967 single "Cycle-Delic". Personal life and death Allwine has four children from previous marriages, in which all three ended in a divorce. In 1991, Allwine married Russi Taylor, who has voiced Minnie Mouse since 1986, and they were named Disney Legends in 2008; they remained married until his death in 2009. His final performance was in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode "Goofy Baby Sitter" and the English-language version of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, which are dedicated to his memory. Allwine died of acute diabetes at age 62 on May 18, 2009, and Bret Iwan became the current voice of Mickey Mouse. In 2013, his voice was used in the English-language version of Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix, and in 2014, his voice was again used in the English-language version of Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix, due to the archive footage from his previous work in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. Filmography Film Television Video games Theme park attractions References External links * * Category:1947 births Category:2009 deaths Category:Male actors from Glendale, California Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Male actors from Los Angeles Category:Deaths from diabetes Category:Burials at Forest Lawn Memorial Park (Glendale) Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios people